The demon and his flower
by ForeverGone1
Summary: Dimitri is a 18 year old demon that cant age and his second time on earth he finds a adandoned baby of 3 months old on his door step and he takes her in and calls her Rose. 14 years later he begins to notice her more differently. Will love blossom? or will they be seperated. BASED ON HANA TO AKUMA!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! I don't own Vampire Academy or Hana to Akuma**

**Racheal owns Vamp and Hana to akuma is owned by Hisamu Oto**

**here is the link to hana to akuma! **

.

**such a good story! give it a chance!**

* * *

**DPOV!**

**Date: 1905**

Hello my name is Dimitri Belikov and I am going to tell you the story of how I met Rose Belikov,

The year is 1905 and it was a cold stormy December night. The wind howled wildly. I was sitting in my carriage until I heard a type of cry. My carriage stopped in front of my mansion and I got down and the cries got more louder and irritating.

As I walk closer to the gate to the mansion I see this little basket and I was surprised to what I saw next "what is this tiny thing?" This was the second winter I been in this world, you see cause I am a demon.

I came from the underworld because the underworld was just boring. I wanted to try something new so I moved here with my butler Eddie. Well I sort of tied him and dragged him here.

**10 mins later**

"Welcome back Mr. Belikov how was yo . . What is that?" he looked at the baby that was in my arms and I just simply shrugged "I don't know. I guess its" Eddie interrupted me "You mean HER" I looked at him and I repeated myself "I don't know. I guess her mother had abandoned her" he looked shocked and soon the baby's cries continued and I sighed "why is it crying so much?" Eddie smiled and looked at the tiny baby "She's probably hungry"

I sigh "I regret picking this baby up already" I said loudly and as I was about to tell Eddie to put the thing back to were it was, the most surprising thing happened. It smiled at me.

I looked at it "Your smiling at a demon. You have some nerve little brat" I said to it.

Deep down inside I could feel my heart soften, I couldn't let this baby go. My body went rigid when I heard Eddies voice "I guess this is what people mean when they say you smile like a flower" I looked at him confused "what" Eddie smiled "That's a humans way of speech. Not that I would know. Im not human" I picked the girl up and I looked at her "Like a flower huh" I looked at her "Alright. I decided. Her name will be Rosemarie. Rose" I smiled at the smiling little girl "You will live here from now on" Eddie looked at me and sighed "YA! I can finally have someone to have fun with"

** 14 years later**

**Epov**

**Date: 1919**

"Why am I out here so early drinking tea?" Asked Dimitri. He was a late sleeper espeally when he need blood. You see us demons need blood to help us function. He hates to be woken up early. The earliest he's ever woken up was 12 in the afternoon " Ms. Rose wouldn't stop crying about it. She wanted you out here" He looked at me and shouted "Stop spoiling her" I looked at him and sighed "you spoil her more than I do"

He was going to reply back until we heard a soft shout "Dimi Dimi!" Rose ran up to Dimitri and smiled "Look at these beautiful flowers" She held up all sorts of flowers. I looked clearly at them "Rose! Those are the flowers I planted yesterday!" she looked at me and apologized and Dimitri chuckled "Here Dimi!" She gave him one.

The beautiful flower dead. When flowers touches Demons they just simply dead and Rose knew that very well. She always new that we were demons and that we didn't age "Rose" Dimitri said slowly "You know that when flowers touches demons they wilt" Rose nodded and smiled "So why do you keep giving them to me" Dimitri said. I swear I could see a vein "Because" Rose said happily "I don't care. I like giving you flowers" Dimitri smiled his rare smile.

He never smiled at anyone like that, Only to Rose "Oh! Dimi! You have a petal on your head" she reached to grab it he moved away from her. She tried again and he moved even further away and soon he took it off himself. Rose looked at him with a sad expression "What's with that face Rose?" Dimitri said "You avoided me when I tried to touch you" Dimitri expression stayed blank "It was your imagination"

**24 hours later**

**Date: 1919**

**Dpov**

"Dimi! Dimi! Wake up" I felt a light pressure on my back "Dimi wake up!" I sighed "Its 11! Leave me alone" I moaned "and get off me!" I yelled "and knock next time"

I swear even when I yell at the girl she doesn't take it seriously "You don't knock" Rose said sweetly "That's because im awesome" She sighed "Get up. Im fully dressed and showered now come on!" I moaned again "Eddie said we had a visitor" I opened my eyes "Who?" I asked and she shrugged "I don't know" she got off me and ran out of the room. Her hair flowed with beauty and her red dress was covered by a type of red riding hood coat.

I got up and called Eddie and He dressed me and I walked out. I walked to the den and I looked at the person in front of me "Adrian?"


	2. You can touch me now

**So this is OOC!**

**OUT OF CHARACTER! DIMITRI WILL TURN SWEET WHEN THE STORY GETS FURTHER IN!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. 11 for the first chapter! i ALSO would like to say i will post a chapter every friday or saturday!**

**tell me when do u think i should post?**

**i love to here what you guys have to say. I also need a beta reader! Im so bad with grammer. Im so sorry! **

**I do not own Hana to Akuma or Vampire academy! **

* * *

The demon and his flower

Chapter 2

**Epov**

"Hey Dimitri!" Adrian said. He was sitting down drinking tea "What? Its been 50 years!" Adrian looked at Dimitri. He was fast asleep on the couch! I rush to him and shake him "Dimitri! Wake up" I suddenly heard a giggle.

I turned to look at Rose. She was hiding behind the couch. Adrian walked up to her and smiled sweetly "Hi princess. What's your name?" When Adrian started to talk to Rose. Dimitri's eyes snapped open and looked at both of them "Rosemarie" Rose said quickly and hid further into the couch. Adrian smiled and turned towards Dimitri "I came here to visit my friend!" Dimitri rolled his eyes "WE! Were never friends!" Dimitri shouted.

Dimitri walked towards Rose "Rose if you get too close to this guy you'll get his stupidity" Dimitri sighed "Rose run while you can" I held back a laugh as Rose ran. She loved to run around the mansion. It has 8 floors and 55 rooms and she loved it.

**Dpov**

"There are some rumors about you" I smirked and said nothing "So I guess its true, You are raising a human child" I nodded "So what Adrian. Are you here to send me back?" Adrian nodded "Yes. Jesse is getting mad" Jesse. He was the leader of the demon world, He was also one of my cousins, He looks like a 20 years old man but really hes around 250 "I came here to tell you this because you and I are buddies" I rolled my eyes "we are not buddies" I said irritated

**FLASH BACK!**

"Dimitri! Were are you going?" I turned to look all the people who had gathered around my room.

I had Eddie tied up with rope and his mouth sealed "Im going to the human world" Everyone of my workers looked at me and tried to plead me to stay "What. . Why? What business are u attending?" I shrugged "no business" One of my male workers got closer to me. My wings slowly had come out from my back.

I sat next to the window and held Eddie tightly getting ready to jump "no! you have a high ranking here! Your next to lead this world!" I rolled my eyes "It's boring here. Everything is formal" I shrugged "I don't like it here" I stood up and grabbed Eddie and flew away into the dark cloudy night of the underworld.

**4 years after I found Rose.**

**(Rose is 4)**

I was slowly walking down my mansion. I needed to go back to my study hall and start thinking of whether I should stay here on earth or go back to the demon world and leave Rose here. I couldn't decide.

Not right now. With each step I took I could here little tiny foot steps following me. I turned around and I found Rose. She had a tiny pink dress with her brown hair up to her neck. She smiled at me stupidly.

I sigh and continued walking. I heard a big thump and I turned to see that Rose had fell flat on her face. She quickly sat up and smiled at me again "Didn't that hurt you" I asked her, she didn't say anything. She just got back up and kept smiling at me "Are you stupid?" I whispered to myself "Eddie" I yelled. Eddie ran towards me and grinned "Yes sir!" I sighed "Make her study something!" Eddie nodded and picked her up and led her away.

Even now she is so attached to me and always smiles at me stupidly.

There's not one day she doesn't bring me flowers, and secretly. . .im grateful for that, maybe because I never had anyone look at me the way she does. How she smiles so innocently at me or how she brings me flowers even though I make them wilt. She doesn't look at me like im a demon

She looks at me like im a human and that's all I could ever ask from her.

**End of flash back!**

**RPOV! (FIRST TIME HUH! =) )**

I was walking down the mansion hall. I couldn't sleep tonight for some reason. I had my sleeping gown on and my hair down like it always was.

I wanted to sleep with Dimi tonight. I walked down to his room and as I was getting there I saw Eddie coming out of Dimi's bedroom "Eddie!" I said cheerfully. He turned to look at me surprised "Oh! Ms. Rose. What do you need?" I looked down and sighed "I was just thinking of sleeping with Dimi tonight" He looked at me and he blushed "Oh um Dimitri is eating right now so maybe tomorrow"

I looked at him confused "Eating? We already had dinner" I soon start to realize what he meant "Oh! Blood! The girl he always takes it from?" I smiled "oh I want to meet her!" before Eddie could object. I walked in and I stood frozen.

He was on the bed with her on top of him. Her dress was slightly coming off but not so much that you can see her breast or below. All you can see was her shoulders and neck. She looked like she was enjoying every second of it and so did Dimi.

I stood there looking at the scene before me "Oh it you" Dimi said as he licked his lips "didn't I tell you to knock before you enter?" I stood there and blushed "What are you doing Dimi?" I asked him as he led me out of his bedroom "I am drinking blood. I thought you knew that"

**Dpov:**

"I thought you knew that" she looked at me upset " Who is that woman! And why does she get to touch you and I cant! Why cant you drink my blood! My blood is just as good as hers you pervert!" she yelled at me. I sighed "Pervert? I cant drink your blood. Now I need to finish here so go back to your room"

I turned around and was about to shut the door till I felt her soft small hands grab mine and she yelled "No I don't want to leave!" I turned back and before I had the chance to think things through I slapped her hand away harshly and I yelled "Don't touch me!" she looked at me and tears had weld up in her eyes. I looked at her "Rose" I said softly.

Before I had the chance to say sorry, She ran out the room. I looked down at my hands "Im a monster" I sighed. The reason why I didn't want her to touch me was because im afraid. She's so soft and fragile like a flower and im afraid that if I touch her she will die.

Its unbearable to just think about the fact of losing you Rose.

**The next day!**

**Apov**

"Hey Rose!" I said to her with a smile. She was sitting on the couch with a sad expression "I came over today" I said happily. She just sat there, not saying a word "whats wrong Rose?" I sat next her. As I did she moved away. I looked at her "whats up with the distance?" I asked her jokingly "Dimi said not to get close to you" I toke a deep breath "Your eyes are red. Couldn't sleep?" she looked up at me for the first time and she nodded, I smiled at her "Ok so Rose. Why don't we have a stroll around town?"

**Epov**

"ROSE! ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I ran 3 times up and down those stairs and Rose is not to be found. I ran into Dimitris room wishing Rose was to be with him "Dimitri! Rose is not found!" Dimitri looked at me and groaned "That idiot! Were could she be" One of the maids.

Mia ran in "I think she left with Adrian because he was here this morning and his carriage is not out here. Dimitri ran towards his window and looked out "Adrian works for Jesse. Maybe hes going to take her to the demon world!" I said softly. Dimitri looked at the wall with no emotions and he ran out of the house "WAIT DIMITRI PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

**Apov**

"So Rose. How do you like the city?" I said with a goofy smile, I turned to look at Rose and she was looking out the window "I don't feel so good" she said groaning "What!" I said quickly "are you ok? Do you need to vomit?" she sighed "No im good"

after that I took her off the carriage and let her have some fresh air "Is it because Dimi is a demon and im human that we cant get along" I looked at her and sighed "Lets get going. Dimitri is probably worried sick right now" she sighed "no hes asleep right now" I looked at her

"I saw him drink blood and I didn't like it" she looked down " I was sad. So sad" she paused "I want to touch him. I want to hug him and hold his hand" I looked at her than I turn to see Dimitri coming. He stopped right in front of rose.

But her back was towards him so she couldn't see him "Why don't you tell him this yourself Little Human" She looked upset "he wont understand me. He never will" I smiled at him as his face turned sad "Well you already told him that. Look behind you" She did what I told her to do and her face became pale and she fainted "ROSE!" Dimitri yelled

**Dpov**

"ROSE!" I yelled. She landed on top of me and when I touched her. She didn't break. She didn't shatter. She stayed the same. We took her home and put her to bed. Apparently she had a light fever and should be getting better soon "So I have to give Jesse my report. Don't worry. He'll let you stay if I try hard enough" I nodded "Good luck Dimitri" And with that he flew away.

**10 mins later**

"Hold my hand" I look at her "Im a demon Rose" She smiled at me "I cant live your forever. But we can live my forever, Dimitri I don't care that you're a demon or that I am a human. I want to be with you forever. I love you Dimitri. Demon or not" I stood there. Frozen and soon I took her hand in mine and I smiled at her and she smiled back

**The next day**

"NO!" I walked in Roses bedroom and I see her in her bed and Adrian and Eddie next to her "why so early Rose?" I said to her "She wont take her medicine Dimitri" Adrian said, I glared at him "what are you doing here Adrian?" he grinned at me "I like this house" I rolled my eyes at him. I looked at Eddie "give me the pill" I demanded "Im fine really Dimi! Look!" she smiled at me. I put the pill in my mouth and kissed her on the lips. As I did, the pill went into her mouth and she swallowed it. I stopped kissing her. I felt this weird tingly feeling but I ignored it "Im going back to sleep" I walked out and the last thing I saw was the stupid looks on Adrian and Eddie

**Rpov**.

Keep cool Rose. Keep cool. I said to myself

* * *

**Tell me what you think? sorry for the grammer mistakes! Need a beta reader!**

**~Eliana**


	3. Dimi's lap is reserved for Roza

**I hope you guys like this chapter! im sorry i was so late.**

**i do not own hana to akuma**

**or vampire academy. THE WRITERS DO.**

**Thanks to my new beta reader**

**Tatiana Belikova**

* * *

**Dpov  
**

Time passed by normally. I couldn't stop thinking about how soft Rose's lips felt when I kissed her. I smiled and looked down at my work. I didn't get anything done due to the fact I can't stop thinking about the kiss! I bang my head against the hard wooden desk and thought. I got up and looked out the window. The snow was slowly falling down and the sky was pitch black. We lived somewhat far from town. I sighed. Eddie walked in and bowed at me "What do you want Eddie?"

He looked at me "Rose is ready for bed and had requested to see you."

I raised my eyebrow at him "Tell her not tonight. I have a lot of work to get done."

He nodded and walked out

"I WANT DIMI NOW!" My eye widen and I looked at my door. What the hell? "ROSEMARIE! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Eddie said. I laughed. He sounded scared. I slowly open my door and walked to Rose's room. She was laying down and she was wearing her red sleeping gown and her long beautiful hair was scattered around the pillow. She had that little pout I always found adorable. What am I thinking? Get yourself together, Belikov

"Rose. Why are you making so much noise. It's 9:00 pm. It's your bed time."

She looked at me and smiled. "Not in USA it's not. It's 1 in the afternoon there" She smirked at me. I looked at her surprised and smiled "Well then. We live in Russia. So go to sleep." I yelled.

She sighed and yelled, "I'm 14 years old Dimitri Belikov!" I looked at her shocked. Eddie gasped. She has never called me by my name and she never yelled at me. Damn those teenage hormones. I composed my face and looked her.

"Ok. Eddie change her bed time to," I paused and smirked "8:30."

She gasped and [then] groaned. "As of now, you're past your bed time. Now sleep!" I yelled again.

I walked out and as I did I heard Rose yell, "WHERE'S MY GOODNIGHT KISS DIMI!" I held back a laugh.

**The next morning.**

**( for Dimitri it's morning =)**

**Year: 1919 ( Rose IS 14)**

**1 pm**

I was sitting down outside watching as the birds flew by and chirped happily because of the beautiful weather. Well at least for them. I hate the heat! I groaned softly and sipped my tea. Rose came out of the house with her hair tied up with a bow and her blue puffy dress flowed through the air as she walked. Her bangs almost reached her eyes

"Good morning Dimi," she said to me with a smile and handed me a flower. I took it and immediately it died.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically. She nodded and drank her tea and ate a piece of a cut up apple Eddie had left for her. I took the news paper and started to read.

"Dimi" Rose whispered.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Yes Roza?"

She looked at me. "Why do you think my parents left me to freeze?"

My body went rigid. Oh god. I don't know what to say. "They realized you were special and said, 'Hey I don't need her,'" I said quickly.

She looked at me confused. "That doesn't make sense."

I sighed "Rose. Maybe your mom had you when she was still a baby herself. She wasn't ready and she felt scared. She thought that maybe you could live a better life without her."

She looked down. "What about my dad?"

I sighed "Rose, I don't know. [Some] things are better [if not known,]" I whispered.

"What about your dad, Dimi?"

I looked at her. "He's dead," I said simply and she nodded.

"I never met your mom or sisters, Dimi."

I smiled thinking about them. "That's because they're dead."

She gasped. "I'm...I'm sorry, Dimi."

I shook my head. "Don't be."

She nodded and blushed. I hate talking to Rose or lecturing her since the last time I had the sex talk with her.

**FLASH BACK!**

**_1916 (rose is 11)_**

_"**Rose! Get in here!" Eddie was right. I need to talk to her about this. What if she meets a boy and they get serious, and he talks her into it? She will be stupid enough to say yes. I can't let that happen. Not to my Rose. **_

**_She walked into the den and sat down next to me. "Yes Dimi?" she looked at Eddie who looked like he was shitting bricks. I swear he looked terribly uncomfortable. _**

**_"We need to talk about love."_**

**_She looked at me and smiled "I LOVE YOU TOO DIMI!" she yelled and hugged me tightly. _**

**_I pushed her away "That's not what I meant!" I yelled. She looked at me and pouted. I sighed "Do you know what sex is Rose?" She looked lost. I groaned. She doesn't know. _**

**_Eddie looked at her. "It's when a man and a woman love each other and -"_**

**_I interrupted him. "When the penis enters the vagina," I paused. "That causes a baby and it also doesn't mean you always love a person. Like a one night stand." I paused again. "Like the sperm and the egg" I said her. She looked at me with a blank stare. Next thing you know, she's crying! Oh no! I did it wrong. _**

**_"AGATHA!" she screamed and cried for her maid. _**

**_"Dimitri!" Eddie yelled and came to her "Look Rose. Wait until you get married and don't listen to Dimitri. He probably has 100 kids he doesn't know about. Think of it like the bird and the bee!" _**

**_She looked at me and cried even more "Dimitri you perv!" I groaned, I am the worst guardian ever._**

**End of flash back**

Ever since then I haven't even touched the topic with her. The last thing I need is more tears.

**Next morning.**

I felt my bed shift and a soft warm hand on top of my hand and I heard a soft voice whisper my name. I turned over and my eyes opened up slowly and I soon see who it is. "ROSE!" I looked at her and she was on my bed under the covers with me. I quickly went to the end of my bed "What are you doing here!" I yelled.

She smiled and shrugged. "I came to wake you up."

Suddenly, I heard my bedroom door open "Hey Dimitri! I came to visit you again!" Adrian yelled with Eddie was right beside him.

"He let himself in the mansion," he sighed. "Again." When they finished talking they looked at us and gasped. Their eyes budged out of there head.

"Eddie. Next time lock my door before you leave at night" I said sarcastically.

**1 hour later**

**Adrian's pov**

"Hey Dimitri." He looked at me and groaned, [sitting down, sipping his tea.]Rose comes running in and sits down on Dimitri's lap and hands him a flower.

"Here. Keep it."

Dimitri sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

I smiled as they argued with each other, watching them as I sipped my tea. "Rose is really attached to him huh?"

Eddie nodded and smirked "Thanks to her, it's always lively in here."

I smiled. Their arguing simmered down and I looked at Rose "You know Rose. A fine lady like yourself shouldn't make a habit of slipping into a gentleman's bed for no reason." I said simply.

She looked at me surprised "I shouldn't?" she asked me.

"I don't mind. Just don't touch me" Dimitri said.

She looked at him "But I want to touch you!"

I looked at he "What have you been teaching her!" I asked with my eyes widen. I couldn't help but almost laugh. I got up from the couch and walked over to Rose "Rose. Let's take a little walk around the garden."

She nodded and followed me out the door "I wonder why Dimi doesn't let me touch him," she said sadly.

I patted her shoulder "Maybe hes not used to physical contact with you so he he feels awkward."

She looked up at me. "Really?" she said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should throw a party. To speed up the process of feeling less awkward!" I said smiling.

She gasped and nodded "Thanks so much Adrian!" And she ran off. I sighed. I wonder what she sees in that unlovable man.

_**Dpov.**_

I went to my desk and I found a letter. A invitation?

I opened it and saw it was from Rose. I walked to the den and saw Rose and Adrian whispering to each other. Adrian was the first to see me "Oh I see you got the invitation to a tea gathering for the 3 of us."

I sighed and hit Adrian on the head as Rose walked away to give Eddie his invitation. "How is it fun for a demon to have a tea party in broad day light!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me. "How do you not lose your voice from all the yelling?" he said jokingly. I glared at him. "It was Roses idea," he whispered to me, sympathy in his eyes. "At least just hold her hand." I looked at him. Rose came back and smiled at me. I gave her the letter back "Rejected," I said to her and started to walk away. I turned around and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't do things without thinking." I walked away.

**Apov.**

"I guess that plan didn't work" I said to Rose. I looked down at her and stopped talking. She was hiding her eyes with the letter we gave Dimitri and you could hear sobs coming from her. I grabbed her hand and smiled softly "Its ok Rose."

She ripped her hand away from me and threw the letter on the floor "THE DAY OF THE PARTY I'M GOING TO DECORATE THE HOUSE WITH FLOWERS THAT WON'T WILT! THEN BOTH DIMITRI AND YOU CAN TOUCH THEM!" I looked at her surprised as she looked up at with determination.

I smiled at her "I can help. You can make them with paper."

She smiled and nodded "Thank you."

**DPOV**

I sighed as I put down my book. I am currently laying down on my bed reading a book. Well not anymore. Ever since I got her 14 years ago I barely even touched her at all. It's quiet in this house. I should be hearing yelling and screaming. This isn't good. I got up and I opened my bedroom door to find a real flower and an invitation. Didn't I tell them I wasn't going? I walk to the den to find Adrian "Why are you here?"

He smiled. "Because we're buddies."

I groaned. "Get out of my house"

He shook his head. "Helping Rose today. We are decorating the house for the tea party." He handed me a paper flower and he smiled. "She loves you for being you. She wants you to see that. She's growing up Dimitri and soon she won't care. Treasure her."

**2 hours later**

**_Treasure her_**. That kept repeating in my head.

"Good morning Dimi." I looked up to see Rose.

"Classes are over." She nodded. I didn't want her to go to a regular school. Even to a private school. I felt better that she was safe at home with me and not with the dirty boys that can take advantage of her. I was sitting in a two person seat, Adrian was on the other side of me. I was giving room for Rose to sit next to me like she always does and she did something that made me feel jealous. She sat next to Adrian instead.

Adrian looked at her and his eyes widen. "Uhh Rose there's a seat next to Dimitri. You usually fight to sit there."

She looked down. "It's okay. Rose will do what Dimitri says and I won't touch Dimitri anymore."

I looked at her and shrugged. "That's a good attitude to have."

She softly smiled and nodded. She had a flower and her hand and I smiled in the inside. No matter how much she will distance herself, she'll always give me flowers.

"Adrian I would like you to have this." My body went rigid and I looked at him.

"Thank you Rose. I don't mind being Dimi's substitute." He smiled and they both started to bounce gently on the couch "What kind of fake flower is it?" Adrian asked and Rose just smiled.

"I dunno," she said laughing. I stood there, glaring at Adrian.

Time passed and Rose really stayed far away from me as possible. Like when it was dinner time. She sat 6 chairs away from me. I woke up silently and Rose always had came to my room to wake me up. But not anymore. What hurt me was she didn't leave me flowers anymore.

"Dimi! Look at my painting" She stood by the door away and to be honest, I couldn't even see it. I just nodded and said yes.

I was walking with my favorite book in my hands when I walked past Adrian and Rose talking about flowers.

"This one is so cute," Rose said and showed Adrian.

"No this one is!" Adrian said. He got inches away from her face and put the fake flower in her hair. "This one looks even prettier on you."

I threw the book to his face and he [got] knocked out.

"Adrian!" Rose yelled. I walked by like nothing happened. "Dimi. He's injured."

I looked at him as blood surrounded him. Demons can't die in such a way. We have to be ripped to piece and burned. So he would heal in a couple of seconds.

"He's fine" I said. I picked her up and I brushed away the flower Adrian had put on her. I was going to grab her arm again until she slapped it away roughly. I stood there. My body couldn't process of what just happened. She moved from away from me. So far that the only way we can hear each other is by yelling "SORRY. YOU HAD TO TOUCH ME," She yelled.

I came closer to her. "I said no to the party. So don't do it," I said to her. I walked away.

**APOV.**

"Like my flower?" I said to Rose as she walked to me. I looked at her and she was crying. She sobbed and hugged me.

"I thought I was a good girl. I thought that if I didn't touch him, he would hold my hand again." I kneeled down to look her in the eyes "He hates me Adrian. It hurts"

**Dpov.**

It's 10 am in the morning. Today is the day of the tea "party." I got up and yelled Eddie to come "Isn't it a perfect day for a tea party. Oh will you look at the time. It's time for it right now."

I sighed. "Get the carriage ready for me."

**RPOV:**

"Come on, Rose," Agatha said.

I didn't move from my bed "There's no point. Dimi isn't going."

She smiled softly and nodded, then left. I laid there. My eyes were getting watery. I will not cry. I will forbid myself from crying. I heard a big loud thump and I looked by the window to see Dimitri with his wings. He had two presents in his hands.

"Get up. I didn't fly here just to see you sleep. We have a tea party to attend to" He gave me the boxes and I opened them up to find a beautiful blue dress with white flowers and high heels. I smiled and he walked out. Agatha came in and dressed me and did my hair curly, by twirling it with her fingers. Dimi came back in and looked at me.

"Thank you Dimi." I paused "Why? You hate me so why did you do it?"

He looked at me shocked "Would I really wake up at 10 in the morning to buy a dress for someone I hate?" I looked down and he came close to my face "You brush away my hand this time and I won't forgive you," he said softly. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands and that hand slowly traveled down my arm and grabbed my hand and I'm being pushed into his chest. He hugged me! He actually hugged me! Tears travel down my face. I'm so happy!

**DPOV**

I sighed and hugged her tightly. She doesn't wither and die. I looked at her. She crying.

Really Rose. Really.

**Epov.**

Adrian and I are in the garden fixing up the table for the tea party and I see Adrian looking at something in the distance.

"That's better," he said smiling. I looked and see Master Dimitri hold Ms. Rosemarie's hand. I smiled.

"So much better," I whispered back.

A while past and Dimitri was under a tree laying down. I walked up to him and the closer I got the more you could hear snoring. I reached up to him and I saw Rose was right beside him putting paper Roses on him and his hair.

I smiled. "He looks dead with all the flowers around him."

She giggled and nodded. "The scones are done. Now leave him alone and come eat lunch" I walked away.

**Rpov**

Eddie walked away. I looked at Dimi and I wondered, what it will be like to kiss him. I slowly leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

**Epov.**

I was walking back to were they were. Rose needed to eat lunch or Dimitri would yell at me. I got closer and yelled, "Rose come on lunch is served."

I got closer and saw Rose sleeping on Dimitri's chest I smiled, walking away. Adrian and I will have a blast making fun of Dimitri for this.

* * *

**I really enjoy writing this story and i like to say thank you to the people who enjoy my story.**


	4. Together forever Roza?

There is an a note i would like you guys to read about the charaters on the end of the chapters. So the next chapter the drama begins and we meet new people! read in the AN in the bottom to learn more!

I **do not** own VA

i also **DO NOT** own Hana to akuma

* * *

**DPOV**

"Ms. Tasha is here for you Dimitri." Eddie said smiling .I looked at her and smiled slightly. It's around 11 pm and Rose is probably asleep.

Tasha walked up to me and smiled. "I'm honored to be your guest tonight," she said softly.

I nodded. "I was just getting thirsty," I said to her. I can already taste her nice warm blood running down my throat. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her neck softly. I got closer and I felt my fang come out.

"Do this in your room!" yelled Eddie.

I was going to sink my teeth in her until I felt a strong pressure hit my back.I turned around to see Rose hugging me tightly. I looked at her and it took me a lot of self control not to yell at her. "What are you doing up late Rose?" I said slowly.

She gave me her famous puppy dog eyes and whispered, "I couldn't sleep. Something woke me up." She paused. Probably Eddie's yelling. "Can you sleep with me Dimi?" she spoke softly.

I sighed "I'm busy right now Rose."

She did her famous Rose Belikov hands on her hips pose and looked up at me with a attitude "Are you going to drink human blood again?"

I nodded "I told you. I drink human blood to give me energy."

She glared at me "NO! Drink my blood instead!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not drinking your blood. So go back to your room!" I yelled. I was going to tell her one more time when Tasha came up to me.

"Let me go home early tonight."

I groaned. "What?" I said looking at Tasha.

She came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Come to my mansion tomorrow night. If you don't, then I will never share my blood with you again." My eyes widen and she grinned at me. "That is all."

I glared at her back as she walked away. Eddie came up to me and took me away from Rose. "She's the only human besides Rose who knows that you're a demon. Don't anger her and she will give you her blood."

I looked at him and groaned. "You don't think that I don't know that?" I sighed. "Well you can just live without blood. I don't drink any," Eddie said smiling.

"Why is everyone whispering?" Rose said out of nowhere.

I came closer to her and pinched her cheek like a grandmother would do. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't wake up." I said to her with a fake happy voice and smile. I looked down at her and I could see her smiling at me. " What are you smiling about?" I asked her.

"Because. Dimi touched me." I looked at her shocked. Then I smiled a full rare smile that came naturally.

"You're a weird one," I said to her laughing. I patted her cheek softly. "Alright, go to sleep now," I said walking away.

"What!" Rose yelled. I smiled and walked into my room.

**_Next morning._**

BAM BAM! My eyes flashed opened and I see Rose walking into the room with her big puffy dark blue dress, her boots clicking with each step and her hair was put down into a braid. Like always. Her bangs perfectly cut right above her eyes. She carried some sort of book and a bunch of flowers in her hands.

"Good morning Dimitri!" she said happily. I groaned and turned on my stomach. As I did I felt Rose get on my bed and got on top of me and sat on my back and started to poke me with the stem of her flower.

"Get off me," I mumbled.

"Ok so I found this in a book I was reading -"

I interrupted her. "You know how to read?" I said sarcastically.

"Ok so I found this in a book I was reading. It's the fortune of the full moon!" she continued "So there's a moon that comes every 150 years. If you see it with the person you love, you'll be with them forever and ever," she said happily. I sat up and the blanket fell of me as well did Rose, showing my bare chest. She looked at it quickly and ignored it. "Lets watch it together, Dimi," she said with a smile.

I sighed. "Fortune huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Worthless," I said. "Besides I'm going out tonight." Rose dropped her books and she looked at me in disbelief.

_After Dimitri gets dress_

"You need to be nicer to her," Adrian said to me. I kept staring at my book not looking at Adrian. I glanced at Rose and of course she was sitting next to me, her eyes looked dark and she didn't smile. "It's only one night," Adrian whispered. He got up and looked determined. "If it's somewhere fun take me with you!" Adrian yelled.

Rose got up and smiled. "ME TOO!" she yelled. I sighed and sat up. I got outside and look at my shadow and concentrate on it more clearly. I hear footsteps approaching and I turn to see Rose and Adrian. I look back to see my shadow and I draw a picture in my mind. Soon the part of my shadow turns into a black swan. I hear Rose gasp. The bird goes on my arm and lays there.

"Why did you make a bird out of your shadow?" Rose asked.

I smile at her. "I'm giving him to you. Think of it as me and play with it." I draw it closer to her and the bird pecked her head and she squealed frightened behind Adrian .The bird flew to Rose and sat on her shoulder and pecked her head non stop. She screamed.

"This isn't Dimi!" she yelled. I smiled. Now I can drink blood with no worries.

**Apov**

Dimitri walked away! The nerve of that guy. "Don't worry Rose. We can watch it together." I looked at her and she wasn't happy at all. I dragged her to the kitchen and smiled at her. "Why don't we make cookies and eat them while watching the moon. I'm sure Eddie would like to join too. Even Mia and Agatha would like to."

She smiled brightly at me and nodded. "Thank you Adrian," she said softly and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

**_At the kitchen._**

Mia and Agatha were legit drooling at me. Of course little Rose wasn't paying attention to that. I looked at Rose. "Rose why are you making black bread?" I asked her.

"Dimi doesn't like sweet things so I'm going to make him black bread with light sugar so he can eat it tomorrow."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Ok then." She is so sweet to Dimitri when he doesn't deserve it.

**Rpov**

I don't care, Dimitri can go where ever he wants. I was walking down to the first floor when I saw Dimitri getting into the carriage. I sighed, and walked back into my room, laying down on my bed as the bird came and looked at me. I smiled and pet its head. I slowly felt my eye get heaver and heaver and I soon fell asleep

**_11 pm_**

Where is he! Where's the bird? I looked around the 8 floors of this Victorian mansion and I haven't seen him! I run down to the first floor and run to Adrian.

"Adrian! I cant find the bird that Dimi gave me!"

He sat up and put his tea cup down. "Don't worry Rose. We'll find him."

Eddie came running in. "What's with the yelling?"

Adrian looked at Eddie. "She can't find the shadow bird that Dimitri gave her."

Eddie nodded and took my hand and so did Adrian. They took me outside to search for Dimitri **(the bird).**

**DPOV**

I sit next to the window and sighed as I looked at the great full moon. "What's wrong Dimitri? You don't look like the type of person to look up at the sky," Tasha said as she brought wine.

I looked at her. "Rose wanted to look at the moon with me tonight."

Tasha nodded and took a sip of wine and handed me a cup. "Yes. I heard that tonight's moon is a special one."

I started to think of Rose and how excited she was because of it.I grabbed my coat and hat and started to walk out the door "Where are you going Dimitiri, you haven't eaten yet. Aren't you here to drink blood?"

I smirked. "I have something to attend to tonight."

Tasha looked at me shocked. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "If I miss this night, the next one isn't coming for another 150 years." I turned to look at Tasha and as I did I heard something like a bird pecking at glass. I turned to look at the window and smiled. The bird.

**_30 min later_**

"Welcome back Dimitri." I nodded at Eddie as he opened the front door for me.

"I hope you know you gave us a hassle!" Adrian said trying to look serious. "Your bird just disappeared all of a sudden." He paused. "Looking for the bird tired her 's asleep somewhere." I nodded and as I walked out I heard Adrian scream, "WE CAN RELAX NOW AND LOOK AT THE MOON SO WE CAN BE TOGETHER FOREVER." I heard my servants and maids cheer. I smiled.

I found her. Sleeping out side. In the cold. I sighed. Living forever? I can. She will be gone in a couple of decades. She can't live my forever. Maybe that's why I didn't take her seriously. Just the thought of losing her hurts me. "Wake up," I said softly as I knelt down "Wake up. You're going to catch a cold."

Rose moaned and opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw the bird on my shoulder and the moon fully up behind me. She sat up and grinned. "This thing is worthless. It came and got me when it was supposed to be with you."

I concreted at the bird and I heard Rose yell, "No I want the bird!"

I looked at her. "You don't need it." She just looked at me and I sighed and let the bird free. It sat right behind Rose. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly and I leaned my forehead on hers. "I'll stay with you till you fall asleep."

She nodded and hugged me tightly. "Be with me forever and ever Dimitri."

I hugged her tightly. She looked up at me. "I can't live your forever but you can live mine." I looked at her, shocked and hugged her even tighter.

"You guys! Stop cuddling and let's look at the moon," Adrian said loudly.

Rose laughed and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. We got up and went onto the porch to look at the moon. "Now we can be together forever."

I looked at her and squeezed her hand. "Yes we can." Maybe hoping that something could change. That Rose can live to see MY forever would be something I know deep inside is what I want. Roza, you will never know how much it would hurt me if you left.

* * *

**SO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SOMETHING! in these first few chapters i wanted to show you how their relationship works. So the next chapter! the drama begins! We had finally met Tasha and now soon it will be Jesse and Sydney. By the way Jesse will be just as rude as always and Sydney might be alittle OOC (out of character) so bare with me here =) Mason, Christian and Lissa are soon to come also. **

**So i hope you like this chapter and i would like to thank my beta reader tatianaBelikova. Thanks.!**


	5. Hello Ralf

**Dimitri:**

**A demon who lives in the human world**

**Approximately 300 years old (he stopped keeping track after 112)**

**Rank: Duke of the demon world**

**Rose:**

**A human girl who was raised in Dimitri's castle.**

**Currently 14 years old. As time goes by you can see her attitude grows.**

**Adrian:**

**Dimitri's demon best friend.**

**Loves all woman (for Rose. He ONLY loves her as a sister)**

**Eddie:**

**Dimitri's demon attendant. Rose's Best friend .**

**Tasha Ozera:**

**A human who knows that Dimitri's a demon and she donates blood for him.**

**(Because she is in debt with him. We will get to that soon)**

* * *

"How do I look Dimi!" I raised my eyes from my book and look at her. My eyes widen and I stare at her "What are you wearing Rose" she looked down at herself.

She was wearing a werewolf costume that would look like a baby would wear. Adrian came next to her wearing a mummy costume "Its Halloween!" I role my eyes and sigh "Well Dimitri. You can at least look happy"

I look at Adrian "Why do Demons have to celebrate it?" Adrian smirks "Rose wants to trick or treat with you" I look at Rose and raise my eyebrow "I wish I wore something cuter. This isn't even a werewolf its more like a wolf, I wont be able to dance with Dimi with this on" I sit down and sip my tea "I don't dance" Rose looks at me shocked "What?" I smile at her

"I like how you've known me for 14 years and you still don't know that I don't dance" Rose looks at me "I knew that you didn't want to dance with a werewolf. Even if I worked hard on my waltz. I shall change and then you will dance with me!" She runs upstairs. I sigh and look at Adrian "That girl never listens to me"

**RPOV**

I wonder what other costumes Adrian had brought. Hopefully their cute so that Dimi would dance with me.

As I look up and gasp to see a man with wings coming through the wall. He has light brown hair and a light skin. I guess you can say that hes attractive "Sorry I got the wrong room" I gasp as he speaks "I guess you're the human that Dimitri has been taking care of" I look at him.

Gosh. He came out of nowhere. I look at his right hand and notice he has a lollipop "Trick or treat!" I yelled. He looks at me and nods and looks through his pockets and takes another one out "I'll give you this if you tell me wh. . ." I take his lollipop and start walking towards the door and smile "Thank you"

I walk down stairs and smile as I see Dimi and Adrian walking towards the stairs "Hey!" Adrian looks at me and smiles softly "We sensed another demon here so we were going up there to check on you and we thou. .." he looks at the lollipop "Where did you get that lollipop" I smile "A man came through my wall and gave it to me" Dimi sighs "Ok I'll go hide for a bit" he says walking away "Wait but. ." Dimi interrupts Adrian "Im the one the demon wants so you guys can go do your Halloween or whatever" I look at him "I wanna dance with you" I whisper. By the time I say this. Hes gone. Adrian turns me and smiles "Don't worry. You can dance with me!" I look at him and sigh "Alright, I'll go change" I say softly.

As I walk down the hall and go upstairs I feel someone grab my costume "I found you. Little human girl. Now tell me where Dimitri is" I turn and smile "Thank you for the lollipop" He glares at me "when Dimi saw the lollipop he said he was going to hide somewhere" he glares at the wall "So the bastard is taking me so lightly I see" I look at him and I feel the black bird sit on my head "Are you Dimi's friend?" he looks at me in disgust

"No" I smile and nod "Im Rose Belikov. What's your name?" he looks down at me and smile "Im Ralf Sarcozy. Dimitri and I have known each other since we were kids, But since he has a big ego because hes a higher rank than me" I looked him confused "There are ranks in the demon world" He nods and sits down on the floor and a light fire appears one his finger tips and begins to write on the floor.

Causing the wood to burn lightly "The top of the pyramid is the archduke. Then comes the duke. Which your beloved Dimitri is. Then comes marquees. Then comes Earl, Viscount is 5th one and then comes Baron. Which is the last to the royal pyramid" he looks at me "What about Adrian?" I look at him "Adrian is a duke. Like Dimitri" Ralf looks at the wall. With pure hatred "Dimitri. Had always won everything. He was always better than me in every possible way" I look at him "I don't think its Dimitris fault. He doesn't really try to be" next thing Im being slammed into the wall and being choked

"Don't try acting like you know little girl. All you're here for is so Dimitri can suck your blood" I look at him and try to breath calmly "He doesn't let me give him my blood" he smiles and pushes me harder to the wall "He only looks at you as food and nothing more. He doesn't care for you. He only cares about himself!" he smirks and looks at my neck "Lets see if your beloved Dimi will save you now" he lowers his lips to my neck and kisses it softly and I can feel his fangs pierce into my skin and I scream "Dimitri!" I pass out.

**Dpov**

I slam Ralf into the wall and grab Rose before he could suck her blood "You don't touch her" Ralf sits up and looks at me "So I found you. Im here to take you back. Adrian was assigned to do that but I guess he stayed here as well" I stare at him for a while. I cant go anywhere.

Not when I have Rose to take care off. Suddenly Rose Jumps of my arms and blocks me from Ralf. I looked at her shocked "Dimitri belongs to Rose! So Ralf cant take him away!" I smile "Since when did I agree that I belong to you" Rose looks at me "Your ruining my dramatic effect!" Ralf glares at Rose as Rose glares back "You dare defy me you little brat! Fine then I will grant you, your death wish"

Adrian slowly goes behind Ralf and twists his arm "OW!" Ralf yells. Adrian laughs as Ralf glares at Adrian "That is no way to talk to a girl Ralf" Ralf narrows his eyes "I hate you Adrian" Adrian smiles "Its nice to see you too Ralf" Adrian grabs Ralf and ties him up and leaves him on the ground "good! Back to the party" I look at Ralf "Tell the elders that I don't plan on returning" I look down at Rose and smile "Within the next few decades"

**RPOV**

"Are you sure want to dance with someone like me?" Dimitri looks at me and smiles. I nod. We spent the whole night dancing away.

**MPOV! (mia's point of view)**

I stare at the floor. Who the hell burnt the floor!

* * *

Sorry, I had to take time off because i had some health problems. But i will post the next chap tomorrow.


	6. Happy birthday Rose

**Im soooooo sorry. im so late with the update. i have been so busy. Well heres a chapter. if you guys still read this**

* * *

**Dpov**

I concentrate on my book, Charles dickens. I look past my book and look at Adrian and Rose "So Rose, When is your birthday?" she looks up at Adrian confused and smiles "Im 14 silly" Adrian looks at her shocked "You don't have a birthday?" Adrian looks at me

"Do you know it?" I look at him and sip my tea "How should I know. She was already born when I found her" Adrian gets up "Then why don't you make her birthday the day you found her" I look back to my book "I don't remember the exact date" I mumble.

Adrian looks at me frustrated "How could you not know! that's it! We are celebrating Rose's birthday grand style!" I sigh "Why should we celebrate someone's passing of age? It seems foolish" Adrian growls at me "YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY!" I sigh again "Its ok if Dimi doesn't want to celebrate my birthday" Mr. Bird,

which is what Rose calls my shadow, sits on Roses shoulder "Oh! Mr. Bird. Lets go outside and play" I look at her "Its snowing" I say softly. Ever since Rose was a little girl she was always afraid of snow. Well, not really afraid more of traumatized.

She was left abandon while there was a blizzard. I guess some part of her remembers that, even if she was a couple weeks old at the time "Don't go outside of the mansion" I see Rose smile "I will just go up to the gate" she lets Mia put on her Coat and she goes out

"I don't know why she's going outside" I whisper. Adrian looks at me "She's afraid of snow?" I nod "One day she was outside in the snow and she randomly got scared. Ever since then she barely goes out in the snow. Sometimes when she does go out into the snow" I look down "She sits down. Outside of the mansion gates. . . Where she was left. She just sits down and stares at it" I sigh "With so much concentration"

**Rpov**

I feel like the only human left in this world.

Like my life is just miserable and it has no meaning. Im laying here. The spot where I was abandoned. I look up into the dark night sky. The snow is falling down softly. Why do I feel this sadness? Why do I feel so scared?

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Dimitri had never gotten me. I sigh softly. As I get older. The less time I have with Dimitri. The less time I have to live. The older I get. The closer I am to dying.

I close my eyes and think back to all the times I had spent with Dimitri. All the times I had looked at him and smiled. All the times I had laughed with him and all the times I had told him that I love him. I stop. I hear a soft cry. A little baby, in a basket. She so cold. She looks so pale. That little girl was me. I open my eyes and gasp. I quickly run back to the mansion "I WANT TO CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY!" I yell. I smile softly as I hear Adrian say "That's my girl" I walk up to Dimitri "Pick my birth date" he looks at me and shuts his book

"No. This occasion isn't something to be happy about. I don't think it something to celebrate to say the least" I look at him and smile "Yes it is" He glares at me and gets up "Fine. Then do it yourself" He starts walking away. My whole body sparks and I scream rather loudly "FINE I WILL! I WILL CELEBRATE IT MYSELF. I DON'T NEED YOU. I DON'T NEED YOU AT ALL. " Dimitri turns around and looks at me shocked. He turns back and walks away.

**Epov**

I was walking down the hall when I see Dimitri stomping down the hall "Oh! Hey Dimitri. I need to talk to you about today's dinner menu" Dimitri grabs me by my collar and glares at me "Lets just say Rose lives a really long life. She lives to be a hundred. What's her remaining lifespan from now" I sigh "This isn't the way to come across this" Dimitri glares at me "Do the math Eddie" I think quickly and come across the answer "85 years" he nods and let me go "Right. 85 years" he whispers softly and walks away, How! Hes a mess

**Dpov**

"What do you mean "she's" gone?" I look at Eddie intensely. He doesn't look me in the eyes "Well you see. I called her for dinner, she wasn't. . ." I sigh and sit into the large dinning table. Eddie calls in all the 25 workers of the mansion and tells them places to search. I sigh again "ENOUGH!" I yell. They all look at me "SHE WILL COME BACK GIGGLING EVENTUALLY" Eddie whispers something that sounded like hes got a point "What's got you so worked up Dimitri?" I was going to answer when the maid Mia came running in "Sorry to interrupt sir" she bows down "But according to the gatekeeper that Rose has gone outside of the mansion gates" my eyes widen and I stood there shocked. I look outside and its snowing. She hates the snow. I could hear Eddie and Adrian gasp. I stood up "We have got to find her"

**Rpov**

"Welcome back Rose" why does she sound so relieved? She opens the mansion door and I see all the 10 maids and 10 garden keeper and 5 gate keepers and of course Eddie standing there looking relieved to see me. I walked into the nice warmth of the house "Sorry I was late for dinner" I say softly.

All the workers gathered around me and Mia took off my red riding hood coat "Where have you been Rose. Dimitri and Adrian went out to look for you earlier" everyone was mumbling softly to themselves "ROSE!" everyone's eyes looked towards. I swear if looks could kill.

I would be lying here on the floor dead. His loud yell had caused the chandeliers to shake and the workers shut and scared. Not for themselves but for me. I looked down "I. .Im sorry" he glares down at me

"You are grounded until further notice. I don't want you down here. I don't even want to see your face. The maids will bring you food and you will spend your time in your room. You are not allowed to talk to Adrian. Your not even allowed to talk to Mr. Bird. Is that clear?" he shouts. I look down with tears in my eyes "IS THAT CLEAR?" he shouts even louder.

All the worker. Even Adrian and Eddie flinched. And they are used to Dimitri's screams and yells so its shocking how they flinched. I nod and hold back the tears "Its clear" he nods and walks away "Its ok Rose" Adrian says softly. I walk away. I start wondering the hall. I walk into Dimitri's bathroom and I see hes taking a bath "Rose. You mustn't" I look at Dimitri "Im sorry" he looks at me "What were you doing Rose? You don't like the snow" I nod and I go up to the bath tub and show him the rare flower "Its The Komarov lotus flower" he looks at it shocked "it's a present for you Dimi. I went looking for it" he narrows his eyes "Why are you giving me a present. Its your birthday" I look down "I thought about it. My birthday is the day Dimi and I met. . . The day Dimi had found me" I look down and tears fall down my face "it's the day to say Thank you to you Dimitri" he grabs me and hugs me tightly. I try to keep my eyes up, trying not to see his private spot. He smiles "Ok I have been in the bath too long" he gets up. Before I could see everything Eddie grabs my head "Ok ok I think its time for your bath Rose" Eddie covers Dimitri with a towel "your birthday will be tomorrow" Dimitri said before I left the room

**Epov**

If they wanted the exact date of when Dimitri had found Rose. They should have asked me. I look through my diary and smile.

**Next morning**

**Rpov**

My eyes slowly open to Mia opening the curtain, letting the sun come in. She jumps up on my kind sized bed and smiles and hugs me "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!" I smile and giggle "Thank you" she smiled back and gets up and changes me to a nice Victorian dress. it's a nice blue puffy dress with white ruffles on the collar. Mia combs my hair and leaves it down. She trims my bangs because they are covering my sight. I walk to Dimitri's room and I walk in to see him ready and putting on a coat "Ok Dimitri lets go" I turn around to see Adrian" I look at them shocked "Where are you guys going?" I say. Adrian looks at me " we are going to town for the day" I look at them "I will go too!" Adrian kneels down and smile "Rose. There are some days were Dimi and I need to have a man-to-man talk" I look at him "Then I will go too!" Adrian sighs "do you listen?" Adrian looks At Dimi "Its going to snow today Rose" I look at him and smile "I went in the snow yesterday and I was fine with it" Adrian sighs again "Don't you have school work today?" I look down "You went outside yesterday without telling anyone. Causing a heavy burden on me" Dimitri growls "Your still grounded! So be a good girl and study In your room!" I look at ground as they walk away

**Dpov**

Now we have to get Roza's first birthday present.

**Rpov**

Teacher

"X equals 5 so if you put it in the equation" I sigh and look at my pencil. Completely ignoring the teacher. I don't know why I thought I would think dimitri would want to spend time with me. I sigh "Rose! Pay attention" I sigh and look to see Eddie walking into the library and smiling at me. I smile back

**Dpov**

Im so happy we finished buying Rose her present. When I went into the flower shop the little kids looked at me weirdly. Adrian and I had gotten her a teddy bear with 2 boxes a chocolate and a bunch of Roses "I hope you know that this is MY present for Rose cause I paid for it" I glare at him. I don't even know what to get Rose. I get into the carriage and ask the driver to drive me to Tasha "you came here just to ask me what to get Rose?" I nod "I don't know what to get her" she smiles "Get her something long lasting. Something she can hold onto" I look at her and sigh "Ok thanks. . I guess" she smiles and nods. I turn to see Adrian glaring at her. We leave her house and turn to Adrian "What was that?" he turns to me "What was what?" I ignore him and just get into the carriage "Whatever"

**Rpov**

I sigh. Class is over and its starting to snow. I put on my coat "Ms. Rose you mustn't go outside!" Mia said softly "Don't worry Mia. Im just going to beat the snow" she looks at me weirdly "Fine but please come back before Mr. Belikov arrives." she opens the door for me, the gust of wind hit me hard and I was starting to think twice about going but I stood straight and sucked it up. The snow was high and my body was already freezing. With every step I took I could hear the crunch of the snow.

I look at the place where I was left and I lay down. Since when did I become selfish. Asking for a birthday? Getting presents? I should be grateful that Dimi even took me in and cared for me. I just wanted to celebrate it togeth. . . My eyes flash open and I realized that I had tears in my eyes, Not only that but Dimitri was there. Staring at me "Just. What are you doing?" I look at him shocked "Why are you crying?" I get up quickly and bow my head "I wasn't crying" he smiles "Yes you were. If you hate the snow then why are you here" I look at him and smile "I wanted to beat the snow" he looks at me "Lets get you inside"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. sorry my grammer is so bad in this chapter.**


	7. I will help you Adrian!

**so i will be posting every two days! so we meet someone today!**

* * *

**1905**

**DECEMEBER 14**

"here take it" I looked at the small wrapped box and look down "No. I don't deserve it" he looked at me and smiled "Why are you saying that Rose?" I sigh "im becoming selfish. Asking for a birthday is too much. I already cause you trouble" he extends his arm out and smiles at me softly " Eddie has prepared us a special dinner" I take his hand "Lets go home Roza" I smile and nod. As we start walk I abruptly stop and open the box, I gasp as I see a nice Rose shaped necklace. He smiles at me and looks relieved "Here I'll put it on for you" he kneels down and stands in front of me. I feel his arms wrap around my neck and I hear a small click. I open my eyes to see Dimitri looking into my eyes and his lips close to mine. I slowly start to lean in and so does he. His hands softly touches my neck and of course im the one to ruin the moment. I laugh. He steps back "What's funny?" I look down "That tickled" he looks down and smile. He comes closer again and kisses the rose necklace "You look beautiful. Now lets go home" I hug him tightly and smile "Hey guys!" we turn to see Adrian with a teddy bear and boxes of chocolate "Happy birthday Rose!" I smile and hug him too.

**2 weeks later**

**Sydney's point of view!**

One year has passed and he still hasn't returned. I swear if it's the last thing I do. I will get him back.

Wait for me Adrian!

**Rpov**

"wow Rose. You look upset" I look up at Adrian scowl "I saw Tasha coming out of Dimi's room this morning" Dimitri looks at me and then back at his book "I told you she was sleeping over" I look at him "I want to sleep with you too. That's not fair!" Adrian hugs me tightly "Aww Dimitri. Sleep with her!" Dimitri looks at Adrian and smirks "In about 3 years, it'll be ok to sleep together" I look at him "Why so long!" Adrian pushes me back "ROSE! You will not do such a thing" Dimitri sighs "It was a joke!" SMASH! We all turn our heads to the window that had suddenly smashed everywhere. Dimitri pushes me back and stands in front of me "Hello Adrian"

**Apov**

"Sydney! Long time no chat" she runs towards me and hugs me tightly "I have missed you Adrian" I sigh "I miss you too"

**Rpov**

"who is that lady Dimi" I look up at him "That Is Adrian and I child hood friend" The lady looks at me "I am Adrian's fiancé!" I gasp "YOUR GETTING MARRIED!" Adrian rubs the back of his neck "Well we were arranged to get married" The lady looks at him "You make that sound bad!" she glares at him "No no! I just don't want you to regret it" Dimitri laughs "He slept with 30 girls while you were away" Adrian face goes red and looks down "YOU WHAT" she grabs him and starts hitting him "OW SYDNEY! NOT SO HARD! I ALREADY LOVE ANOTHER WOMAN!" she stops hitting him "what?" she whispers "I want to see her in one hour!"

**Apov**

I drag Dimitri and Rose into the other room and groan "Just tell her the truth Adrian" Dimitri says. I look down "Im not ready to settle down!" Dimitri sighs "I rather you leave this room. Your getting annoying" I sigh "Look im serious. Im not ready" I sigh "I feel bad Dimi" Rose says softly "Is there any way I could help?" I look down on Rose "your too young Rose. But thank you" She groans at me and I turn to Dimitri "isn't there a potion that can make people age for a certain amount of time and then they go back to normal?" Dimitri nods "Its in the basement. Now leave me alone"

**RPOV**

"I don't want you to do this Rose" Adrian smiles softly "I want to help you Adrian" Eddie looks at the potion "Ok so this wont harm Rose in any way, but be aware that it only last for 8 hours and then she returns to her normal 14 year old self" I nod and smile "Ok I will take Rose and prepare her" Mia says smiling

**Apov**

I sit there. Looking at Sydney and Dimitri "How long are you going to make me wait?" Sydney says smirking at me. I look down and sigh nervously "I don't know where my girlfriend is" she groans "you don't have a girlfriend! Stop lying to me" She stands up and grabs me around my neck "He's not lying" all of our eyes go to the door. Oh god. She looks. . . Beautiful.

**Dpov**

I looked at her. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop sweating. The 17 year old version of Rose, was beautiful. Well she already was but she looks mature and . . .. Just simply beautiful.

* * *

**Dimi's in love! well at least right now he is. I WILL post a chapter tomorrow!**


End file.
